


Eats You Up

by withthepilot



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthepilot/pseuds/withthepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot that Zach no longer recognizes, both in Chris and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eats You Up

He once thought those eyes were too blue to hold malice. That was his first mistake.

*

"I'm in New York," Chris says now, breathing hard, like he just ran a marathon. Zach's brow furrows as he looks toward the empty food bowl Noah keeps pacing around. He goes to the cabinet where the dog food is, crouching down and cradling the phone between ear and hunched shoulder.

"What are you doing there?"

"I dunno." Then a pause, and Zach swears he can hear that smug smile on the other end. "Come join me."

"Join you," Zach deadpans. "In New York. Just like that." He fills up the bowl, little pellets tinkling against the metal.

"Hi, Noah," Chris says. There are rustling sounds and Zach wonders if he's getting dressed. Or undressed. "Just like that. Why not? I'm in a sweet hotel. I think I can see the Empire State Building."

"You're probably looking at the Chrysler building."

"Come here and give me something better to look at."

Zach smiles wryly and puts the dog food away, going to his computer and pulling up Expedia. "Split the airfare with me."

"Get the fuck out. It'll be worth it."

And Zach knows it will be. It always is.

*

He's not sure why he expects Chris to be waiting at the airport. Well, he doesn't expect—he hopes. Because that sort of thing is romantic and Chris is the sort of man who looks like he might appreciate a bit of romance. The taxi ride is long and dull.

The back wheel of his rolling suitcase gets caught on an errant curl in the hotel lobby's rug and he's bending to free it when Chris emerges from the elevator, fully dressed and with purpose in his step, as if he's got somewhere else to go.

"Oh, hey, wow," he blurts when he sees Zach. "You really came."

"I said I would."

"I was gonna catch a movie," Chris says, smiling blankly. Zach knows that's definitely not where he was going. He smiles back.

"Don't let me stop you."

Chris sighs. "Zach. Honestly. Come on, let's bring your bag upstairs."

As soon as the elevators doors close behind them, Chris kisses him in a way that makes Zach want to believe every word he says, to believe in romance enough for the both of them.

*

They kiss again in a subway car, deserted save for the one old man nodding off in the corner. Chris uses his entire mouth, tonguing and biting with all of his teeth, until Zach feels swollen and close to bursting. He clutches the metal pole in one hand and fists the other in Chris' shirt, pulling him closer, feeling reckless. He knows that in New York, anyone could be watching, even if there aren't any cameras flashing, even when there's no one around.

"Zach," Chris whispers, as breathless as he was on the phone the day before. Zach still doesn't know what Chris was doing; he hasn't asked.

They break apart when the doors open and a bedraggled woman steps on, muttering to herself. She takes one look at Chris and hisses ferociously.

" _Monstruo_ ," she declares. Zach blinks, caught off-guard while Chris just smirks and turns his head away.

"Well, she's got you pegged," Zach murmurs. Chris barks a laugh and pulls him out of the train.

"Whatever," he says. "I took French."

*

They take a taxi the rest of the way back to the hotel. Chris nods off a bit, his blue eyes sliding shut, and for the first time all day, Zach feels like he can _breathe_.

*

His clothes seem to tear right off his body when Chris has his way. Zach falls back onto the bed and feels Chris' heat before he even feels his cock; he spreads his thighs apart and waits for the slick slide of fingers. It surprises him when Chris falls on top of him, enough to make him jerk a little. Chris laughs, grinning with those bright white teeth, spreading his dry, callused fingertips over Zach's temple and cheekbone. It's an old joke, way back from filming, when one of them would try to guess what the other was thinking. Mind meld.

"Tell me," Chris murmurs. Zach laughs faintly and tilts his head back, wondering if it's possible to shut off his brain or simply shut someone out of it.

Silly, really. Chris has never been able to see in there, anyway. And if he has, he's let it all go to waste.

"Los Angeles, Chris," Zach reminds him, rolling his hips. "Six-hour flight. Just for you; for this."

Chris smiles, nipping at his jaw, down to the fragile and wild beat of his pulse. Like this, Zach is helpless, a plaything in Chris' bed; a sitting duck in the monster's lair. He cups Chris' nape, hangs on, and waits for something to change, to be carried to safety.

"S'what I love about you, Zach," he says, angling his hips to slide their cocks together. "You'll do anything for romance."

Zach flinches when Chris lays a hand over his heart. If Chris notices, he doesn't seem to mind; he just rocks his hips and moves his thumb from Zach's jaw to his parted lips, inviting him to bite down. Zach does. He bites hard.

Later, he cleans himself off with the sheets, the city lights filtering in through the window and highlighting the ridges of his muscles. Chris hugs his pillow beside him, lying on his stomach, already half-asleep. When Zach sits up, he feels dizzy. It's ten o'clock to his body, but he's still so tired. He looks at the slope and curve of Chris' backside and checks himself when he reaches out to touch. Across the room, his return ticket sits on the table and waits. For a moment, everything waits.

"What am I doing here?" he whispers to himself. Next to him, Chris stirs, touching his hip.

"You're with me," he murmurs.

Zach nods mutely, gazing into the unfamiliar darkness. That's exactly what he's afraid of.


End file.
